Sucked into the Future
by swgeek
Summary: During a meeting with the Council, Anakin suddenly finds himself sucked into the far future. Why? He must discover. Sorry, really bad summary ; Chapter 5 is now up. I'm Really sorry it took Forever! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R! this is my first fanfic. so please tell me what you think!**

**Summary: During a meeting with the Council, Anakin finds himself suddenly far off into the future. Why is he there?**

**Disclaimer: Duh...I don't own star wars, any of the characters, or any settings.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi briskly walked into Anakin Skywalker's bedroom. Obi- Wan wore an expression that immediately told Anakin he would probably be receiving one of those long lectures….again…It seemed like he could never do anything right!

"Anakin! What are you doing! We are already late for the meeting with the Council! I have been waiting for you and since you never showed up at our meeting place I went out looking for you. What is keeping you up?"

Anakin was personally wondering why Obi-Wan was talking so much when he was in a hurry, it was just adding time!

"I'm deeply sorry, Master," Anakin stated "but I seem to have lost my lightsaber."

_How can you lose a lightsaber? _Obi-Wan thought. He did his best to keep his serious expression.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Obi-Wan said "Use the Force."

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Suddenly he turned bright red.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin gave an embarrassed laugh and reached under his robes to reveal his lightsaber.

"I-I g-guess I j-just turned m-my belt a-around." Anakin stammered.

"Well we've wasted enough time as it is. Come on, we'd better hurry."

Obi-Wan and Anakin raced through the temple halls, not stopping for anyone or anything. Anakin actually somehow managed to trip on a Padawan who was flattening himself against the wall. When the Jedi reached the Council Room, they stopped to smooth their robes and take deep breaths so it wouldn't look as if they had been running. When they walked in, the two saw that there were three other pairs of Masters with their Padawans. All eyes immediately turned to the late pair.

"Late you are," said Yoda. After looking them over he said "Running you have been."

"I am sorry Master Yoda, it was my fault." Anakin said, though Obi-Wan wasn't sure his Padawan was truly sorry.

_Isn't it always his fault?_ thought Mace Windu.

"As this is an important mission we will let you off without punishment this time," Mace Windu said, "As I was telling the other Jedi pairs, the Separatists have moved their main forces to the planet of _"

Anakin suddenly felt dizzy. His vision was getting blurrier by the second. He didn't feel sick. He wasn't sure what was wrong.

"_that means you **must** be on the waiting platform a little before the suns are turned on. You absolutely cannot be late or else the ship will leave without you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, "Do you understand Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin then realized something was wrong he asked "Anakin? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Before Anakin could answer he saw a bright flash.

Anakin groaned before opening his eyes. His head really hurt and it felt like he was on the floor! His eyes snapped open. Sure enough, he was on the floor….but the floor of where? There were many creatures, aliens and humans alike, staring back at him.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked.

"Well first, who are you and how did you get here?" An old female human asked him.

Anakin closed his eyes and felt with the Force. These were definitely Jedi, no doubt about that, but he did not recognize any of them from the Temple.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I have no idea whatsoever about how I got here…." Anakin realized that as soon as he said his name the crowd started whispering amongst themselves.

**please review! If i get good reviews i will update...if not....well, why waste my time?! lol...so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, prove it," said the woman who had spoken earlier.

"What do you mean?" asked Anakin.

"Prove to us that you are really 'Anakin Skywalker'," she said.

"I'm not sure I understand. Do you think I'm lying about who I am?" asked Anakin obviously confused, though there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

The woman only shrugged to this.

"Well, before this goes on any longer," Anakin continued, "please tell me where I am."

"You are in the Council Chamber," stated the woman simply as if it were obvious.

"The Council Chamber?" Anakin repeated while looking around the room, still on floor, though. "Yes, it does have a similar appearance, but this can't be the room, something in the Force is telling me it's not."

_Maybe he really is the legendary Jedi,_ thought the woman. "Hmmm… Well, then get your shebs up and follow me."

Anakin jumped to his feet, and followed by the rest of the crowd, made his way out of the so-called 'council chamber', down the halls, and out of the building. The woman lead them a short ways to another building. Anakin instantly recognized this new structure to be the Jedi Temple. Except, there was one little problem, the Temple looked like it had been ransacked and burned. Anakin looked behind him at the building he had woken up in. It looked like a variation of the Jedi Temple he knew.

"Do you recognize this building?" The woman asked pointing a finger to the place she had led the group.

"I-it looks like the Temple. I _know_ it's the Temple." Anakin said almost mystified.

"Then go in."

"I can't," Anakin said bluntly, "something there is telling me not to enter, like it's afraid of me."

"Well, Master Skywalker, it's time we have a formal introduction. I am Master Fatima," said the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, though can you please tell me what is going on here?" Anakin said.

"I'll tell you as much as I know, but first let's go back inside." Fatima led the group back into the building they had come out of.

"Tell us, what the last thing you remember was." Fatima said once the group was settled in some kind of lounge.

"I was late for a meeting with the Council because…of some problems," Anakin said embarrassed, "Obi-Wan and I were to go on a mission as Master Windu was explaining," the crowd leaned in closer at the mentioned of these names. "I started to get dizzy and was zoning out of what was happening. Then I saw a bright flash, and BAM, I was here."

"And what was this mission you and Master Kenobi were to go on?"

"Well, the Separatists had moved their main forces to some planet; I do not know which planet as that was when I started to get dizzy." Anakin said surprised that this woman knew who Obi-Wan was without him even saying his master's last name.

"Do you mean to say that right now you are in the Clone Wars?" Fatima asked clearly excited.

"Yes, of course. Now, please, what happened to the Temple?" Anakin wanted to know.

"I'm not sure I should tell you now," Fatima said. Seeing Anakin's face drop she said, "_But,_ I will tell you this. Where you are now is over a thousand years after the Clone Wars. Other wars have come and gone, in fact, this is our newest Temple. We decided to build it next to the Temple of the Old Republic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Any and all are appreciated.**

**I'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as I can. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be….but I guess we shall find out!**

"Is time travel possible?" Anakin asked.

"With the Force, anything is possible. There must be some important reason why you are here." Fatima said.

As soon as she had said that, a Togruta, who reminded Anakin much of Master Shaak Ti, ran into the room with a look of panic across her face.

"Masters," she said inclining both Fatima and Anakin, "the Sith are attacking the locals of Tatooine, for reasons we do not yet know."

"This is indeed a very serious problem," Fatima said clearly terror stricken.

Anakin who had remained calm during all of this said, "And what exactly is so terribly bad about that?" He said it so calmly he felt like Obi-Wan. Anakin silently laughed to himself at this thought.

Fatima, with a look of unbelief, said, "What's so bad? You of all people should know the power of the Sith!"

"Yeah, they cut of my hand," Anakin said with sarcasm that made most of the group give him disapproving looks. "Unless the Sith have gotten more powerful since my time, we should be able to easily defeat them." _Either the Sith have gotten better, or the Jedi worse._ Anakin thought.

"Maybe this is why you were sent here, to destroy the Sith," Fatima said, "You can easily defeat them with your wit."

"Hey, now you're sounding like Master Obi-Wan!" Anakin complained.

"Well, Master Kenobi was a very wise Master."

"Whatever… Anyways, we'd better be going, before those Sith harm any more locals."

The group just stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"We need time to plan, to decided tactics, et cetera," Fatima said as if this was obvious.

"Then, here's my plan. Drop me and a few other Jedi off on Tatooine, and we will go hunt down the Sith. End of story." Anakin said. He knew that Sith could be destroyed by only one person, as Maul was destroyed by Padawan Obi-Wan. Anakin also knew that only he and Obi-Wan together could have defeated Dooku, if Anakin had done as told. But since he did not know the power of these Sith yet, he decided it would be wise to take a few other Jedi with him.

"Do you really expect us to go through with this plan?" Fatima asked.

"Look, if over a thousand years from where I am, people still remember me, I think they should trust my judgment and do what I say," Anakin said, proud of himself.

The group pulled off to one side, leaving Anakin awkwardly sitting alone, and discussed what they should do. Anakin decided that Fatima was probably like their Yoda, since she was the one who apparently lead the group. It was her who told Anakin what they had decided.

"We will send three other Jedi Knights with you. They will follow your lead, but if you do anything completely out of their judgment, they will do what they think is best."

**Yeah, this chapter wasn't very exciting, sorry. I just didn't want to make it too long. Hopefully the next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three other Jedi Knights who were to accompany Anakin were as follows: Hortance, a blue female Twi'lek; Re-Fisper, who was a male Human; and Domirak, a male Weequay. The Jedi Knights were putting their luggage in the ship that was to carry them to Tatooine, when Anakin walked up.

"Wait, we're supposed to pack luggage?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. We don't exactly know how long we will be gone now do we?" Hortance said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, maybe you've forgotten, but HELLO! I did not bring any luggage with me when time traveling!" Anakin stated, very annoyed.

"Well, excuse me, it's not my problem you're unprepared."

"You could be kind enough and lend me some extra clothes."

Re-Fisper and Domirak sighed. They could tell this would be a long argument if no one interfered.

"Look, we'll just go ask Fatima if there are any clothes you can borrow, Anakin. Okay?" Domirak said.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Anakin said while still glaring at Hortance. He wondered how he managed to make an enemy with one sentence. _She was the one who started the argument. I didn't make an enemy, she made herself one. _Anakin thought.

Domirak, Re-Fisper, and Anakin set off to find Fatima. They found her in one of the halls, on her way to see them depart.

"Master Fatima," Domirak and Re-Fisper said together, bowing as they did so. Anakin stood for a moment, but seeing the others bow, he made a quick stiff bow.

"Master Skywalker," Fatima said, actually bowing to Anakin, "Domirak, Re-Fisper," she said, less formal.

"Master, do you happen to have any robes to lend to Anakin?" Domirak said. When given a look of disapproval, he quickly added "Master Skywalker" to which Fatima simply nodded her head.

"Of course, I will lend anything. I doubt Skywalker had thought to pack when he was getting ready this morning. Come, Master, we will look for some robes your size," said Fatima, turning on her heel and walking back the way she came.

As Anakin walked down the hall he couldn't help but wonder how it was even possible to time travel, even with the Force. He looked around the hall marveling at how well the Temple had been recreated. Anakin suddenly stopped and turned to face on of the rooms. The room that was his….or was supposed to be his. He wondered who occupied it, but seeing the others still walking, he caught back up not thinking again of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. I got really busy with school. But since it's now summer, i'll get this story finished soon ;) thanks for the comments so far. they are all appreciated! **

"We leave Coruscant in ten minutes," Re-Fisper said. "Anakin, are you ready to leave?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm ready," Anakin replied coming out of a daze. _Tatooine. I haven't been there since my mother died. Why is the Force taking me back? To relive my pain and misery? _

Anakin sat down in the co-pilot seat. He would have preferred to be the only pilot, but the others were afraid that the galaxy might have changed since the Empire, so Re-Fisper offered to pilot. The sound of engines started up and the ship smoothly rose up and into orbit. After checking last minute details, the Jedi made the jump to hyperspace and into the unknown destiny. The group sat down to have a briefing. Anakin decided to bring up a question that had been on his mind since he first appeared.

"If it's been over a thousand years, why hasn't anything changed? You'd think it would be a world of all droids now, or at least some very advanced technology. The ships appear to work the same."

"That's just it," Domirak said. "To keep the galaxy from being overrun by droids… or having so much technology that organics think like droids, there is a sort of halt on advancements. As for the Jedi Order, we went back to the Old Republic times in our doctrines. We even relocated back to Coruscant and built a temple very similar to yours. I think that is all the detail I can give you."

Anakin just nodded and went back to his own thoughts. _Strange, I'm acting so different today. I seem really….serious….._

"Coming out of hyperspace," Re-Fisper said as the streaks became round stars again.

There it was, Tatooine. The sandy colored planet made Anakin want to throw up and run to Shmi or Obi-Wan for comfort as he did as a child. But he wasn't a child, and his mother and master were not here. He was stuck with unfamiliar Jedi, himself, and the Force for company.

The ship came into orbit around Tatooine as the group decided where to start first. Anakin pointed to a holomap of the planet.

"Mos Espa. We start there, I'm sure of it." Anakin said. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," Hortance said, "We start in Mos Espa."

**Sorry it was really short. I didn't want to make it too long, i just hope i don't have too many chapters!**

**Please review!**


End file.
